El Ángel de Dios
by Adhatera
Summary: Para ser el ángel de este nuevo dios, era necesario aniquilar todo lo que estuviera ligado a los sueños infantiles. Incluso si eso significaba terminar con los recuerdos del verdadero Yahiko.


_Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Resumen:** Para ser el ángel de este nuevo dios, era necesario aniquilar todo lo que estuviera ligado a los sueños infantiles. Incluso si eso significaba terminar con los recuerdos del verdadero Yahiko.

* * *

 **El ángel de Dios**

 _Por Adhatera_

Capítulo único

Solo Nagato y Konan sobrevivieron aquel día. El poder que desató Nagato, en oleadas de furia incontenible bastó para exterminar a todo aquel que hubiese quedado en medio, amigo o enemigo por igual. Hanzou escapó, más por pura suerte que por habilidad, el muchacho pelirrojo no se contuvo en este desesperado intento por sobrellevar su dolor.

La lluvia alcanzó para lavar la sangre que corría desde la coronilla de ambos miembros de la incipiente Akatsuki, dejando una estela de color ocre sobre la tierra que nunca dejaba de llorar. Los cadáveres apilados unos sobre otros, más o menos lejos del hombre que ahora lucía debilitado, estaban limpios de todo rastro de sangre, pero en sus rostros era palpable todo el terror que experimentaron en el segundo antes de su muerte. La lluvia se llevó todo lo demás.

Consciente del poder recientemente despertado por Nagato, ambos, él y Konan, buscaron a Hanzou y, sin un solo intento de mediación, la cabeza del líder de Amegakure bailó en lo alto, cercenada por la barra negra que blandía un hombre conocido. Alzándose por sobre las cabezas de los fieles a la Salamandra, un cabello anaranjado brilló al tiempo que una potente voz se proclamó como el nuevo Dios de este mundo: Pain. Él les recordaría el dolor antes de que pensaran siquiera en causarlo. El dolor que lavaría los pecados de esta tierra yerma. El dolor que traería una nueva era de paz. Un nuevo orden mundial.

Nagato ordenó que todo aquel que no se sometiera a su voluntad fuera castigado, declaró ilegal mencionar el nombre de Hanzou y reclutó soldados para su causa. Olvidó todo aquello en lo que solía creer y volcó su crueldad sobre el mundo. El mundo se sometería, tanto si lo deseaban como si no. No fue necesario mutilar a muchos más, todos en Amegakure estaban demasiado acostumbrados al miedo como medio de control y comprendieron rápidamente que no había escapatoria.

Inmersa en toda la debacle estaba Konan, observando como un amigo amado de su infancia caía en un espiral del que ella no podía sacarlo. Creyó que Nagato enloquecía cuando, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, rescató el cadáver de Yahiko para clavarle negras estacas. Un instante el cuerpo desangrado tenía el fantasma de su última sonrisa grabado en el rostro y al siguiente, ojos vacíos e inescrutables adornaban su expresión. Creyó Konan que estaba contemplando un deje de locura en Nagato, que profanaba un cuerpo que para ella era sagrado, mas comprendía que no había demencia en su acto: Yahiko fue un símbolo, una luz de esperanza, un faro brillante en la oscuridad, era un puente, era su inspiración y ahora sería su arma, sería el símbolo del nuevo orden, aun si solo se tratara de un cascarón vacío.

Pronto el nuevo orden establecido por Pain se convirtió en un modelo que atrajo a otros a su causa.

Cada noche que Konan se retiraba a descansar, contemplaba en silencio la marioneta que Nagato controlaba. Para ella, observar esos ojos vacíos era como si estuviesen apuñalando el recuerdo del verdadero Yaahiko, ese que estaba tan profundo en su ser. Se sentía desolada, como si observarlo no bastara para comprender que ya no existía el Yahiko que ella recordaba: era su cuerpo, era él, pero ya no había sonrisas ni miradas esperanzadoras. No quedaba nada.

Dormía entre pesadillas de marionetas de papel con cuencas vacías y voces atronadoras, nadando en un pantano de coágulos de sangre roja, bebía sangre en sus sueños, sangre que salpicaba desde nubes rojas en un cielo negro. Había dolor, agujas que se clavaban en sus miembros, sin poder siquiera gritar, sus propios origamis cercenaban su cuerpo y siempre, justo antes de despertar, estaba él y sus ojos, el rinnegan.

Fue necesario partir en una misión que ella insistió en hacer en solitario. Quizás un día, en el más allá, Nagato confiese que él comprendió la situación por la que Konan estaba pasando. No eran desconocidos los sentimientos que una vez se profesaron, él fue el primero en alegrarse al fin y al cabo. Fue por eso que la dejó creer que hacía su voluntad al marcharse. No fue misericordia ni mucho menos, fue solo el afán de obligarla a desprenderse de todo lo que Yahiko significaba.

Una villa pequeña, mucho más que Amegakure, estaba siendo pisoteada por bandidos, no eran gran cosa y Konan no estaba interesada en ellos realmente. Se estableció allí, a esperar el momento propicio, cuando un hombre de sabida reputación apareciera y ella pudiese hacerlo participe del plan de Pain. ¿Cuántos días habrá vislumbrado Konan, entre la gente que caminaba temerosa del dios de la aldea cercana, un atisbo de la mirada de Yahiko? ¿Cuánto tendría que pasar ella lejos de Amegakure y Pain para que dejara de aguijonearla el recuerdo de las promesas de su infancia?

Los días pronto se volvieron semanas y Konan continuó aguardando por este hombre al que Pain solicitaba cooperación. Junto con los días que la enloquecían con su rutina, con todo aquello que le hacía imposible abrazar su nueva realidad, el cuerpo de Konan comenzó a cambiar y fue tan obvio para ella por qué no podía deshacerse de los recuerdos que acudían a su mente con cada segundo que pasaba.

La belleza exótica de Konan y sus modales serenos llamaron la atención de hombres que no tenían más ocupación que la de contemplar a las criaturas del mundo. No había mujeres en aquel pueblo que pudieran compararse a esta extranjera que se deslizaba impunemente por las calles solitarias, tan solo vestida por una capa negra y adornando su cabellera con una flor de papel. Bastó una mirada a esta muchacha de piel pálida para que, cual jauría de lobos, se dejaran caer. Orgullosa ella, altiva y serena, simplemente descascaró su piel en miles de pliegos de papel que se doblaron hasta formar shurikens afilados que cercenaron gargantas y despegaron la piel de los cuerpos en raudales de sangre. No hace falta decir que los habitantes de este pueblo ya no solo temían al Dios de Amegakure, ahora también temían a esta criatura implacable.

Otras semanas pasaron y con ellas se cumplió un total de doscientos treinta días desde la muerte de Yahiko. El hombre que Pain deseaba contactar no aparecía y ya no era posible esconder lo que crecía dentro de ella. Los sueños no se iban: volvían en ciclos eternos de hombres de origami con ojos vacíos, pliegos de papel afilado que cortaban su propia piel, su sangre pintando las nubes rojas que luego bañaban la tierra. No había llanto en sus sueños ni siquiera lágrimas silenciosas. Solo dolor. Y miseria.

¿De qué forma podía aniquilar el recuerdo de Yahiko? ¡¿Cómo podría volver a Amegakure convertida en la compañera de Pain sin que contemplar el cuerpo de su antiguo amante la hiciera trastabillar cada vez?! Olvidaría las promesas infantiles que fueron su motivo para vivir ahora que no eran más que un obstáculo para el nuevo orden que Nagato ansiaba instaurar. Por el bien de los deseos de su infancia, por el bien de los sueños de Yahiko, ella debía cortar el lazo que la ataba a él.

En una rustica cabaña de madera, una sola habitación construida con tabloides deformados por la humedad, alumbrada solo por la débil luz de una lámpara de aceite, guiada por un conocimiento tan empírico como el que la llevó a esta situación. Puro instinto por sobre el razonamiento. Konan se sentó en cuclillas con una delgada barra de acero, con la punta redondeada y alargada, entre las manos.

Puso papel blanco sobre el piso y al calor de la lámpara calentó el instrumento metálico. Estaba desnuda bajo la capa, con la que solo cubría su espalda y hombros. Observó el vaho tibio de su aliento, su cuerpo tembloroso, su piel blanca, cianótica debido al frío del ambiente, vellos erectos en su pecho, su abdomen globuloso, terso. _"Quizás hubiese sido más fácil si me hubiese decidido antes",_ se dijo. No había vuelta atrás, hacía esto por el bien de sus amigos y de sus sueños.

Como pudo clavó la varilla metálica hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitieron, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por entre sus piernas blancas, un hilillo casi insignificante, que fue seguido de un flujo tan violento que creyó que había ido demasiado lejos. Una mezcla de líquido y sangre. Sobrevino el dolor. Cíclico, continuo, en aumento. Largas horas padeció en silencio entre las paredes podridas, mientras el dolor iba aumentando. Continuó sangrando, el piso tenía ya distintas tonalidades de café y rojo debido a la sangre que había ido manchándolo durante el proceso.

Finalmente, el momento llegó, pujó con todo su ser, desgarrando de su cuerpo un apéndice indeseado; acuclillada sobre un montón de heno que le recordó el camastro improvisado sobre el que dormía, temerosa y fría, en los lejanos días de una niñez que no añoraba, parió una criatura de no más de un kilo y medio de peso. Estaba morada y cubierta de alguna sustancia pegajosa; ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si existía algún parecido entre ellas o si había algún detalle insignificante que le recordara a Yahiko. No la apuñaló como tenía planeado, ni siquiera pensó en cercenarla como había visto en libros, la cubrió con papel y asfixió con él los latidos débiles y el boqueo desesperado. Creyó, antes, cuando lo planeaba que una parte de sí rechazaría este plan desquiciado, pero no fue así, toda ella estaba en sincronía ―sus instintos y su razón―. No hubo duda o arrepentimiento.

Arrojó el bulto a un depósito de basura, no tuvo siquiera un instante de contemplación con una criatura que estuvo por casi siete meses dentro de ella. No sintió nada, quizás porque en realidad no tenía un vínculo con ella; el lazo que había compartido con Yahiko murió cuando él lo hizo, ahora solo le quedaban los sueños de él y entre esos deseos no existía una familia, aunque en vano ella se lo imaginó rodeado de niños gritando y riendo junto a él. Pero todo eso había sido antes, cuando los sueños de ambos no amenazaban con arrojarlos a un torbellino de desesperación. Ahora solo podía pensar en seguir a Nagato; Konan nunca fue la visionaria, su trabajo era más simple, ella solo debía creer.

La temperatura de su cuerpo fue subiendo gradualmente, el sangrado continuó por varios días, cambiando de color a uno achocolatado. No sabía realmente qué pasaba, pero algo debía andar mal, percibía un olor pútrido, dolía como si aún la criatura no hubiese salido y la fiebre amenazaba con devorarla. Padeció estertores por espacio de cinco días, y en sus delirios febriles comprendió que era su cuerpo luchando, resistiéndose a dejar ir el recuerdo que ella intentaba desgarrar de su interior.

Konan ardía, toda ella, su cuerpo, su mente. Desde el fondo de ella podía sentir un calor que la consumía, como lava ardiente que fluía por sus venas y estallaba en su cabeza. Figuras indefinibles, sombras antropomórficas que oscilaban en torno a ella, acudieron a sus delirios. Podía oír las voces, distorsionadas en un mar de emociones que se le antojó como el mismo torbellino en el que ella se arrojó tanto tiempo atrás. No distinguía una voz de otra, pero sí percibía claramente el temor y el horror. Las figuras se descomponían en estallidos negruzcos y en gritos azorados. Sentía el peso del cuerpo amortiguado, no como si caminara, más bien como si flotara sobre una bruma espesa y tibia, estaba pegajosa y el olor dulzón que la rodeaba se le hacía familiar. Avanzaba a través de una bruma tornasol, alejando partículas en un abanico de movimientos… Las figuras ahora estaban por debajo de ella, siendo tragadas por la bruma, gimiendo…

Sintió algo parecido a la compasión surgiendo en su cabeza, los gemidos y lamentos eran una cacofonía que le taladraba los tímpanos y retumbaba en su mente embotando sus sentidos. Nuevamente una ola de calor la cegó, fue ensordecida por los aullidos de las sombras, Konan decidió que había tenido suficiente: pensó en su antiguo plan, ese de cercenar la garganta de la criatura que abortó, y estiró sus manos en sincronía con este pensamiento, sus dedos se alargaron en miles de plumas que flotaron impactándose en las sombras. Le pareció que clamaban hacia ella, que suplicaban por este acto misericordioso y ella simplemente accedió ante los ruegos.

El calor la abandonó y la bruma que cegaba su visión se disipó.

No había temor, sino una solemne resignación en los ojos del hombre que permanecía hincado sobre una laguna carmesí, cuerpos mutilados desperdigados en todas las direcciones, con los rostros hundidos en la sangre que manchaba sus propias manos. Observó que el hombre la miraba desde abajo, ella flotaba como a tres metros del suelo, suspendida por sendas alas de papel. Vio que él movía los labios y se acercó para oír lo que decía.

Él solo podía observarla y movía los labios frenéticamente, Konan comprendió que suplicaba.

Un solo pliego de papel se dobló y salió disparado, clavándose en el cráneo del hombre que dejaba salir lágrimas desde sus ojos. Konan estiró la mano una vez más y ahora otras hojas acudieron en un torbellino que cerró violentamente sobre la cabeza, asfixiando a su víctima. Minutos más tarde, se desplomó pesadamente en el charco de sangre coagulada.

Descendió los pocos metros que le faltaban y dio tres pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre de mirada vacía y cabellos anaranjados que le sonreía sardónicamente. ―Ahora puedes llamarte a ti misma, el ángel de Dios.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** No sé si esto es tan oscuro como se supone que debe ser, casi puedo sentir la esperanza… La razón por la que describí a Konan como una mujer capaz de abortar es porque ella, de alguna forma, necesita desprenderse de todo lo que Yahiko ―el verdadero―significa en su vida y eso involucra "asesinar" o "matar" todo lo que, dentro de ella, pueda recordárselo. Abortar a su hijo es más bien una metáfora, en esta historia, de Konan desligándose de la presencia de Yahiko. Ellos eran pareja ―al parecer― y me imagino que no ha de ser fácil estar mirando el cuerpo de su amante ir de un lado a otro convertido en una marioneta; esto traté de que fuera como un paralelismo de Asuma y Kurenai, ella perdió a su esposo y dejó su vida de Kunoichi en pos de su hija. Konan no puede darse ese lujo, ella está inmersa en una situación caótica, donde un hijo no sería bienvenido.

El método de aborto que usa Konan es algo muy arcaico, pero involucra dilatar el cérvix con una cureta ―en este caso se parece más a un histerometro, que es un instrumento para medir el útero y es de metal―; lo más frecuente, antes de las prostaglandinas sintéticas para estimular contracciones, era la dilatación mecánica del cérvix, incluso con raíces de verduras como el cilantro, por eso había una alta tasa de mortalidad asociada a infecciones. Los síntomas como la fiebre, el dolor y el sangrado de mal olor son síntomas de endometritis puerperal, que es lo más frecuente tras un aborto de estas características.

Creo que Konan siempre fue como una espectadora dentro de Akatsuki, ella estaba ahí por Nagato y Yahiko, no porque compartiera este ideal de caos que representaba la organización, pero siento que ella estaba muy metida en su papel de permitir los sueños e ideales de sus amigos, lo vemos cuando ella se llama a sí misma "un pilar del puente hacia la paz", por eso creo que ella se paseaba por Amegakure como un ángel: Nagato se creía un dios y actuaba como tal impartiendo su juicio divino y Konan debería ser el equivalente de un ángel: recto, justo, implacable. De algún modo intenté plasmar esa idea en el fanfic.


End file.
